


Me vs Gorilla, Go!

by naturegoddess210



Series: Domestic! Gallavich [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, New girl reference, drunk talks, drunk!Ian gallagher, gorilla, no, who would win? Ian vs. Gorilla?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of New girls / Shameless Crossover someone did of Drunk Ian! babbling to Sober Mickey about if he could fight a gorilla. not married yet .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me vs Gorilla, Go!

**Author's Note:**

> Mickeys a smart ass  
> "what? a gorilla is as strong as two fucking grown men, thats like Two Kevens, wait no thats not a good example, thats like two me's"

[Who would win in a fight? Me vs. Gorilla, Go!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdspL0IQCR0)

[yeah but in a competition? Gorilla](http://snickersandjackdaniels.tumblr.com/post/121174721563/northsfire-shameless-meets-new-girl)

~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian and Mickey were at the Gallaghers, Ian was sleeping over watching Liam while debbie was off at Dereks. Lip was ..off doing some chick, Fiona was with Gus. Yevgeny was in the baby pen in Ians old room, sleeping.

"Come on Mickey just one, how about I drink half! half a beer"

"alright half a beer"

Ian and Mickey were watching Saw, Liam had been put to bed upstairs, but he might come down later, he always found a reason to get up when Ian was over. 

Ian couldnt drink beer or any alcohol of any kind because of his medication, but if he was with Mickey and they were home, he could convince him into being allowed one sip, usually thats all it took to get him smashed.

Mickey got two beers from the fridge and handed one to Ian who downed in minutes

"I said HALF, jesus bitch, your gonna be plastered" sitting beside Ian, taking the now empty bottle with foam in the bottom.

"I nooooww, but see thats why your here Mickey, so its fine" (his **know** sounded slurred and drawn out)

"Jesus christ you got hammered off of ONE beer!" muttering as he sipped his own.

Ian could already feel the buzz coming over him, slowing his speech and motor skills.

In truth Ian missed drinking, just being allowed to drink, to smoke, to do anything with out fear of his medication. He also sometimes feared he wasn't as fun as he use to be

he leaned his head in Mickeys lap, he actually was going for his shoulder but missed by a mile, decided to stay there. Mickey huffed a "jesus christ Ian" but he pet the red hair away from his face.

Ian listened to Mickey critiquing horror movies , how if your gonna chop up a body you should do it like your cooking a chicken and break the arm sockets and shit, then its easier to cut the arm off.

"you..shooould write a novell, novel, vaval" Ian tasted the words on his tongue

"Okay , dont hurt yourself , just rest" Mickey sorta found Ians Drunk ramblings adorable

"hey Mick, mickey, mickey mouse,Mick- MIKHAIL!" Ian giggled, Ian tried to use a Ukraine accent but he just sounded dumb,

Mickey pinched the brim of his nose , sipped the last remnants of beer in his bottle "Oh my god what"

"who would win in a fight me vs. Gorilla, go!?" turning so he was laying facing up

"gorilla" flicking his eyes down, Mickey sighed, this was not the first time he has had this conversation before . Ian always forgot he asked him.

"no but like, in a contest"

'Gorilla"

"yeah but in a competiton"

'uhh, let me think-Gorilla"

"you dont get it" ian said in a frustrated sigh

"what? a gorilla is as strong as two fucking grown men, thats like Two Kevens, wait no thats not a good example, thats like two me's"

Ian rolled around so Mickeys Tummy was Ians pillow. Mickey ran his fingers through his hair soothingly.

'Do you know a gorilla can rip your face off, like clean off? that shits intense, thats why I hate zoo's, what if one got loose?"

Mickey hated Gorillas, or anything stronger then him he couldnt fight off. So movies like Mighty Joe Young were bullshit

"Mighty Joe young was bullshit! a motherfucking gorilla as tall as a fucking house, fuck that shit or planet of the apes. fuck anything that has fingers that can hold a fucking gun"

 Ian sorta giggled tiredly into Mickeys stomach, before sighing deeply, is breath evening out

"hey, chatty kathy, you awake" Mickey said gently, rubbing Iand face with his hand.

Ian was asleep. Mickey smiled, he was content, just like this, asleep, side by side

he never thought he would get to have a moment like this again.

Yevgeny let out a said wailing Mewling like a dying cat

Liam could be heard, coming down the stairs, "ginny is crying" Liam said, rubbing his eye ball (Liam had decided calling Yevgeny Ginny, cause geny was to hard for him)

"yeah I know bud, Im coming" Mickey looked down , manevoring so Ians head was now in a pillow. 

"here, lets go, let Ian sleep, okay buddie?" Mickey said in hushed tone, Liam nodded taking Mickeys hand, they walked upstairs and Mickey picked up his wailing infant

"Yah yeah quit your bitching already your old mans here jesus christ"

he bounced him around, cradling his head to his chest like he had seen Ian do houndreds of times, his tiny son hiccuped, tears wetting his t-shirt

"here hand him to me"

he turned around had pale freckled hands lifted the child away, Ian had probably awoken and followed them , hearing his son crying awoke the daddy gorilla in him or some shit.

he hummed a tune , gently swaying and soon yevgeny was sleeping, his content sighs murmered against Ians bare chest

"what the fuck?" Mickey was always amazed and a little annoyed at the fucking power Ian had with babies

"Its just something Monica use to sing to me when I was little" looking down at the small bundle, kissing his head

"what was that anyway? what you were singing?" standing closer, putting one hand on Ian's hip and the other petting his sons head of light duck fluff

"Rye whiskey, its dumb I know"

"thats the song frank sings when he's drunk, right?"

"yeah sorta" 

"you sing it better" leaning in kissing Yevs head

Ian smiled. they locked eyes, Mickey leaned in and pecked his lips

"you ready for bed, baby whisperer"

"Oh my god shut up" they put Yevgeny in his pen, prying his small fists from Ian, he had tried to grab his hair as Ian set him down , his small fingers held tightly in red locks

"stop, be a grown ass man, and go to sleep" Mickey had said to Yevgeny, laying him down and putting a blanket over him,

to which Yevgeny did finally stop whimpering and closed his eyes

'wow, your great with babies Mickey" Ian said, poking fun at Mickeys way of speaking to his baby

"shut the fuck up, and get your ass in bed"

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
